Where Did You Go?
by Mage of Breath
Summary: As many of you think, my first crush was Corey. You know what, that was NOT the case at all! So, who-you might be wondering- stole my heart? Lenny, the stupid red headed buffoon! I hate his so much! How could he do that to me? How could he just leave me! (Oneshot; Slight AU) (Laney x Lenny) (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this isn't my first fanfiction in the world, but just hear me out. I'm pretty sure this will make up for all the stuff I left behind... maybe. If you're wondering anout my other Fanfiction, *sigh* let's just say, I tried my best and was unsatisfied. If you still remeber me from then, I love you so much right now! But the truth is that you probably don't and now I'm rambling about stuff.

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and title.

Kindergarten-Playground:

"Ha ha! You have to run faster if you want to catch up with me, Laney!"

"Ugh, I'm trying, Lenny! How are you so fast?"

"Because I'm more awesome-er than you!" A toddler Laney stopped dead in her tracks as toddler Lenny kept running. Laney just stood there. Lenny noticed the disappearance of his playmate and cautiously turned around. "Laney, are you ok?" He asked edging toward her very worried.

"I'M MORE AWESOME-ER THAN YOU!" She yelled quite forcefully when he was in arms length. Before he could respond, she full on tackled him to the grassy ground. They started to laugh. They laughed and laughed as nothing could go wrong. At their age, at least nothing bad could happen...yet.

4th Grade- End of the Year:

"Ha ha ha! Oh my God, Len- Len! I wish everyday could be like this! " Laney said as she scooped more of her ice cream into her mouth.

"Yeah..." Lenny replied, no enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She nudged her friend, "Is it those guys again? Remember, just tell me who they are and I'll beat them up!" She said waving her little fist threateningly at the air. Lenny chuckled at his best friend's actions, but soon- again- his face showed much sadness and wistfulness. She glanced over to him. He was staring at his melting popsicle. "What did the folks say this time?"

"We're moving." He said looking the other way. He heard her gasp.

"You... you're... wha-" she sighed, "Where are you moving?" She was trying so hard to keep her voice from cracking, her efforts were in vain.

"Over seas..."

"Oh."

"Yeah," there was an awkward silence.

"You can't leave! Who will I hang out with?" She yelled throwing her arms in the air.

"Hey don't worry! We'll be back. Just in like 3 years." He said,enthusiasm dying out with every word. They locked eyes. Hers were filled with tears. Just looking at her in that vulnerable state made him want to cry.

"Please don't leave," she said sadly. Soon afterward, though, her eyes sparkled. That always meant she had made up some "ingenious" plan. "How about I keep you in my closet! No one will even know you're there!"

"We tried that once, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe we could run off together into the jungle!" She said smiling.

"No. How would we survive? How would we even FIND a jungle to live in?"

"Hm. Good point. How about I stow away in your luggage?"

"They take x rays of luggages now-a-days."

"Fine. How about-"

"Stop, Laney. There is no way to get out of this one."

"But... how..." she sighed. "When are you leaving?"

"In about two weeks."

"Oh, ok."

5th Grade-Near the End of the Year:

"Hey, girls, look it's Lamey! What happened? Where's your little boyfriend? Did he run away across the world to get away from that ugly face of yours? He ran away 'cuz of that, didn't he?" Carrie and her gang of minions surrounded her. They all laughed and mocked her and threw all her stuff to the ground.

"Oh my gawd! Did you see that little face of hers?" A scrawny Asian girl with a red bandana around her neck spoke from within the crowd.

"I know right! She is so ugly and fat. How could that Lenny kid stand her?" Laney looked at the person that said that. Her eyes were either hot as a thousand suns or cold as thousands of blizzards.

"Don't bring Lenney into this," venom dripped from her voice. The chubby Asian girl gulped.

"Oh, struck a weak spot have we? Well that Len-nerd is never; and I mean NEVER; coming back for the likes of you," Carrie said examining her perfectly painted nails.

"Don't bring Lenny into this," Laney said through clenched shut jaws, her anger was swelling up now. The bully leaned forward.

"And why not?" She sneered.

"Carrie, stop it." A new voice said. Carrie whipped around to see who had ruined her fun.

"Ugh,, Riffen. If you're going to be in this band, you have to do what I say to do. Comprendo?" She said to the boy with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not letting you harass the poor girl. She did nothing to you." Laney couldn't see the stranger who saved her. She was to short, but Carrie seemed to have a soft spot for him if she let him into the band.

"Then you can't be in the band," She said as if it were the worst punishment in the world.

"Fine," Carrie's mouth opened and closed, like a fish. No one EVER said no to Carrie.

"Uh- um... w-well, fine!" She stuttered "Come on, girls! I'll get you back, Riffen. Just wait," And with that the whole mob left. All except one. It was the person who stood up for her.

"You didn't have to do that," She said picking up all her stuff, not bothering to look at him.

"Well I did," he said with a smile on his face that she didn't see."So..." he said awkwardly. She finished picking up her stuff and finally faced him. She couldn't deny that he was pretty cute. She shook it off as she remembered Lenny. She sighed.

"Look, thanks and all, but I have to get to locker," She said walking off.

"Hey, wait!" He jogged up to her. "So... um, I'm Corey." He extended his hand out to hers. She stopped and looked at it cautiously.

"Laney," she said, keeping her arms tight around the books she was holding. His hand was still there. She cautiously stretched out her hand.

"Aw, come on! I don't bite!... Most of the time..." She shook it.

"So, Laney, huh? What class do you have next?"

"Music."

"Cool! Same here! Man, Lanes we are going to be best of friends!" He said as he dragged her off in the direction of the music room.

7th Grade- Near the End of Summer:

"Lanes, we have a meeting today. Don't forget!"

"Sorry, Core. I can't come. We're going to the airport to pick up a friend I haven't seen in years."

"What?! We can't be Gorjband without our awesome bassist! "

"Sorry, Core. That's just how it is. We have to pick my friend up. My friend is coming alone."

"Well, we HAVE to practice. That huge gig is coming up, or did you forget?" Shock filled the fire-truck-redhead's face.

"Oh my God, I totally forgot! Hm... I guess we could spend the whole school year together, or something..."

"Good, now don't forget!" He said waving as the went their separate ways.

Later:

"Oh my God, it is so good to be back here!" Lenny said as he smelled the wonderful smell of home. He saw two red headed parents waving to him. He grabbed his bags and walked over to them. They were just like he had left them. They were like his second parents to him.

"Hi, Mr. Penn, Mrs. Penn. Where's Laney?" He asked excitedly. He wanted to see his childhood friend.

"Oh...Laney... she, uh...she there was..." they both shared a saddened glance. Tears glistening in both their eyes.

"She isn't dead is she?" He asked very worried. They laughed. He was just like THEY had left him. Worried sick about their daughter and always making up outrageous stories.

"Oh heavens no! We just like to mess with you, Lenny. No she is with her other friends. She's practicing for a gig. She's in a band you know," He stared at them. He blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend their words.

"So... she's not here," The shook their heads sadly. "Oh, ok. I'll just come by tomorrow. So we're going to Grandma's house?" He asked as he picked up his bags.

7th Grade- First Day of School:

"So, Laney, where is this friend you kept talking about during the practice?" Kin asked nudging her. She looked up from her phone.

"He said he found a friend he wants to introduce me to. They'll meet us outside for lunch. Oh I just can't wait! I haven't seen my friend in, like, forever!" She exclaimed joyously.

Later- At Lunch:

"So, Lanes, why are we here?" Corey asked still slightly confused. The two groups of friends had agreed to meet in the courtyard during lunch.

"Well, Core, this is my long time friend I want you to meet. My friend also has some new friends he wants me to meet, so it would only be fair if I brought some people to show him,"She flushed, "That didn't come out right, " They all started to laugh.

"La-La!" A voice said through the laughter. Strong arms wrapped around Laney and pulled her in close. She flushed even more. He spun her around and grabbed her shoulders. His smile was really contagious.

"Oh my God, Len-Len!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck for another hug, ignoring all the butterflies in her stomach.

"Gah, choking!" He said playfully grabbing her arms trying to pry them off.

"How have you been?" She asked him after letting go.

"Awesome!" He smiled his bright smile.

"Hey, Lanes. Can I talk to you for a quick moment?" Corey asked gritting his teeth at the sight of Lenny.

"Uh, sure," she waved her hand dismissively at him, "In a moment though. Len-Len, this is my bandmate and closest friend, Corey. Well, closest other than you. And these are the twins. The short one is Kin and the big one is Kon." He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"They look nothing alike," he had whispered. At this Laney burst out laughing. Corey on the other hand was seething.

"I think we've all noticed that!" She whispered back.

"Lanes," Corey said through gritted teeth, "we really need to talk."

"Hold up, Core, I'm almost done with introductions," she turned her attention to Lenny again. "Kin plays keyboard, Kon's on drums, I'm on bass, and Core is guitar and vocals! Oh my God, today is too good to be true! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"LANEY! TALK NOW, PLEASE!" Corey screamed very tense and angered.

"Uh... ok?" She said as Corey dragged her off out of earshot to the others.

"Laney, you didn't tell us this 'friend' you keep telling us about was a guy!"

"I didn't think it mattered! Come on, all my friends are guys, Core! Why is Lenny different? He hasn't hurt anyone!" Laney exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't know. Something about him makes me feel like a Newmans is around."

"Lighten up, Core. Why would he be working with the Newmans? I think it's just because you jealous," she said. He flinched, his face turning a slight pink. She turned her back on him, "You're worried that Lenny would steal Kin and Kon from us," she turned around and smiled, "Don't worry, he isn't though. He's a good guy and knows when a friend has to do something," she was completely oblivious about his face.

"Wha- I mean, yes! That was exactly what I was worried about. That he would steal you- I mean Kin and Kon! Yeah..." he ended on an awkward note, rubbing the back of his neck. She gave him a hug.

"Thanks for understanding," she turned around and ran back, to a huge surprise. The Newmans were there.

"Oh, hey! Laney, this is my new friends C-"

"You!" Both Laney and Carrie exclaimed at the same time. Then they both turned to Lenny in such sync, it was creepy. "What is she doing here?" They both asked. Laney was quite while Carrie was loud. Laney was pleading while Carrie was demanding.

"I guess you guys know each other," he said feeling kind of awkward.

"Know her? Know her?! Lens she is the one that bullied me vigorously in fifth grade!" Carrie screamed.

"Laney, how could you do that?!" Kon asked.

"I couldn't and didn't, Kon. If I recall correctly I was the one being bullied."

"Wait, so who bullied who? I am so lost," Lenny said confused. Carrie stared at him with tear filled eyes.

"Lenny, I'm, like, not even kidding. This monster-"

"I'm standing right here!" Carrie glared at Laney.

"That-that red-headed demon," Carrie pointed a judgemental finger at her, "bullied me, for like, as long as I could remember! She is a monster!" She said, crying.

"Len-Len, don't listen to her! It's the other way around! I didn't- she-"

"Don't listen to her Lens she is a cold hearted crook and lier!" Her tears falling harder than ever.

"Len-Len, please-"

"Don't call me that anymore. Laney, I thought you were different. How could you do that to this poor girl?"

"But I-"

"No, Laney, just... no," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose and kept his eyes closed. If they were open he would have seen the tears prickling in her eyes.

"Fine! I- I don't need you..." her voice growing softer and more unsure with every word. She then turned her back on him forever. If she hadn't done that she would have seen the pain in Lenny's face and the smirk on Carrie's face.

"Fine," and both groups went their separate ways. The bluettes grinning, the brunettes in confusion, and the gingers regretting everything they had said.

8th Grade-Middle of the Year:

"Lenny hurry up with that luggage!"

"Whatever you say, Oh Most Gracious Messiah, " he said under his breath and rolled his eyes. All this time he had with Carrie made him suspect that he was wrong about Laney a year ago. He had thought about quitting, but where would that take him? His only friends were in the band and he knew Laney would never take him back.

"Lenny, are you deaf? I said hurry up with the luggages!" Carrie screamed at him.

"I'm coming," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well hurry up, Groj-barf should be coming soon," she said examining her perfect nails.

"Yeah, like, hurry up. Gosh you take, like, way to long," Kim said, but when Carries back was turned, she lept down from the stage to help him along with Konnie. "Hey, you okay?" Kim asked with genuine interest as she lugged a big box to the corner of the stage.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grunted as he carried a big box of wires, "Where do you want these?" He asked Kim

"Over there, sweetie. You sure you're fine? I mean with Carrie and all..." she asked again unpacking the content of the box. She glanced at him.

"Yeah. Hey, um Konnie, where does this go?" He asked as he pulling her big box of drums.

"Um, right th-"

"KONNIE! I NEED MY BEFORE PERFORMANCE SNACK!" Carrie screeched from backstage.

"Coming!"she screamed back in a sing-song tone, "Right there is fine," she whispered to Lenny and scampered off to get Carrie her snack. When Lenny saw she was gone he turned to Kim. His face was solemn and serious.

"If I quit the band, would you come with?" He said in a hushed tone. She looked up with a sad smile.

"I would love to, but... Carrie..."

"Forget Carrie! We can form our own band, where both of you could sing, and, and we cou-"

"Look, sweetie, as awesome as that sounds, we can't," she looked away sadly.

"What? Why?"

"Carrie, she has some dirt on us and if we disobey..." she looked back at him, her eyes filled with tears. She wiped them quickly away though.

"So, she's blackmailing you and Konnie?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she said sadly. That's when Grojband waltzed in and Carrie walked out from backstage.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Groj-barf," Carrie sneered. While the bluettes had their argument, Lenny took this opportunity to see what had become of his childhood friend. What he had seen shocked him. He watched her, yes very stalkerish (as he thought looking back on it), but she had changed. He was always able to tell what his friends feelings were, for instance, he knew Kim and Konnie hated Carrie and had a crush on the Grojband twins. He saw that he was long gone in Laney's mind, the there was a new man in Laney's life, and it was Corey.

Laney could feel his eyes on her. She always just had the knowledge of someone staring. She glanced around once, her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was staring. It was Lenny. Every time he wasn't around she could always convince herself that she hated him, that she ment nothing to him. He probably already moved on with the band, just like she had done. Yet there was a part of her that still longed for the days of old, the days they used to be best of friends. Then she remebered that she would never be able to be friends with him. Even if they both wanted to. She was from Grojband and he was a Newsman. Things would never be like she had remembered.

"Lenny, could you be a dear and get the rest of the stuff. My arms are tired from doing all the setting up," said a very annoyed Carrie. "Kim, Konnie! Let's move. Grojband needs their space to create... whatever junk they make. I don't want their suckiness to rub off on you guys," And with that the three of them spun around. Leaving behind a very ticked off band (plus one renegade bassist).

"Ugh, can you believe it?! She just practically called my music trash!" Corey said seething.

"Hey, it's ok. Calm down, Core," Laney said soothingly. Lenny looked away in annoyance. What happened to his Laney? If I had reacted like that, he thought as he picked up a big arm full of boxes and instruments, Laney would just laugh and say 'Suck it up! Plus if it's any constolation, I don't think it was bad at all,' she would say with that adorable little smile on her face. He sighed. Oh what he would do to get La-La back. The result of closing his eyes on the job seemed to backfire him. He crashed into a warm body, dropping all of his insterments and assorted boxes.

"Watch it! You could've killed me!" Laney said with irritation. This was the first interaction they've had since their fight. It wasn't going as smooth as Lenny had wanted.

"Sorry," he mumbled and gathered up all the stuff. She hadn't moved from the spot he bumped into her. An awkward silence passed between them as he finished picking up the things he dropped

"Is that it? Just a sorry? No rude come back of some sort, Len-Nerd?" He had been called that thousands of times, but out if her mouth, it stung a lot more. He turned, trying to hide the tears that were forming.

"Yeah," he was trying so hard to keep his voice from cracking, "just sorry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a stage to set." He left without saying a word more. He thought he heard her calling, but he knew it was his imagination, nothing more.

Later:

Apparently Lenny didn't set the set up fast enough. He was forced to sit out of the gig, again.

"Good evening, Peaceville! Are you ready for the Newsman?" A cheer erupted from the crowd. Lenny stared at the screen that showed his two best friends and his biggest enemy on screen. He sighed. He SHOULD be there. He knew he couldn't bear to watch the concert without bawling his eyes out, so he went outside. He hung around the back door, like a moth to a light. He heard screaming fans, the bands giggling, no one seemed to notice he was gone.

"Hey," a voice behind him said. He didn't even make an attempt to turn around. He just sat there, staring at the horizon. "Le-Nerd? Did you hear me? I said 'hey'"

"Please, don't call me that."

"Why not? I can call you whatever I want."

"Laney, just... please. Leave me alone,"

"Why aren't you up on stage?"

"Please! You don't care!" He exhaled slowly. Softer he said, "Just please, Laney, leave me alone. Corey wouldn't like it if he found you hear,"

"This isn't about Corey, this is about you," she said sitting next to him. "Len -Len, what's the problem?" He was so close to tears. She had'nt called him that in years.

"If you don't care, don't ask,"

"Geez, I'm just trying to be civil," she said standing up. "This was just a waste of my time," She turned to leave, but a voice stopped her.

"I'm sorry,"

"What?"

"For last year. For not trusting you. I was dumb and stupid and a bunch of hormones," he chuckled sadly at the last part. She laughed with him.

"Lanes! We start in a few!" Corey screamed aimlessly for his bandmate.

"Kay, Core!" She screamed back. "Hey, I'm singing, isn't that just the coolest?" She said excitedly to him. He chuckled saddly, recalling the one time he asked Carrie to sing. He stood up and hugged her. She hugged back happily, but unsure at the same time. She really did miss Lenny.

"Good luck," he whispered and kissed her forehead in a brotherly fashion. After a few seconds they realized what just happened. They both pushed each other startled.

"That never happened," Laney said blushing.

"Agreed," Lenny replied, and they both walked in opposite directions, unaware of one of Carrie's little henchmen.

"He, he!" The little boy giggled, "when Carrie sees this, I am soooo going to get a raise!" He said replaying the video on his phone.

8th Grade- Day After the Gig:

"Oh, Lenny~" Carrie said in a sing-songy voice. He was at his locker when he heard her he knew he was toast. He tried to run, but he knew he could never outrun Carrie.

"Yes?" He replied gritting his teeth and slamming his locker shut.

"Lenny, who's this b*tch?" She asked showing her her phone. On the phone was a picture of Laney and himself... he was... 'no... how did she-?' he had thought.

"How did you get this?"

"I have contacts, now who is this?"

"Someone you should know..." he said walking away slowly.

"You seriously don't like that Grojbarf's bassist, do you?" He stopped in his tracks.

"..." She laughed and he tried to run away.

"I knew it," she grabed the back of his shirt collar and brought him to her face, "now I have some dirt on you," she gigled, "Finally! You don't know how much I've waited for this, Len-nerd! Finally!" She full on laughed in his face. She dropped/pushed him to the floor. "You know I was kind of scared you would leave, I mean, what kind of band has no bassist? Not mine! Now," she held up her phone triumphantly, "I don't have to worry about THAT anymore!"

"Y-You can't do that!" He screamed at Carrie's fleeing form. She giggled and looked over her shoulder.

"Can't I?" She asked holding her phone over her shoulder, showing him the picture. He glared at her as she walked away laughing. This was the predicament Kim and Konnie were in, now he is too. 'Gosh dang it...' he thought getting up. 'I screwed up big time'

10th Grade-Present Time:

Laney's PoV:

Will anyone notice I'm gone? If I do it today... will anyone care? Correy treats me like I'm invisible now that he has a new, prettier, better talented "Laney". Yes, Corey moved on. He found another girl and BAM! New girlfriend. What's her name? Oh, yeah... that's right. LANEY. The world must love to play crule jokes on me. In the halways 'Did you see Corey and Laney?' 'Omg ikr! There just too cute!' Every time I think its me. Is it ever me? No. Its always the blond Laney. The pretty better Laney.

Today I officially quit the band. Why? At first everything was normal. Then one day durring practice he whipes out his new girlfriend, then its like I'm not even there. I mean, yeah she's nice. Yeah she's pretty. Yeah... she was way more better than me. I tried to move on practice, but the boys were just so interested in her, we didn't have time to finish. I left early, not like any of them had noticed. Soon it just kept I started to skip practice. Why? My mom died. I told the band, not like any of them were listening.

We went just out of town to bury her in the place she told us too. It was an amazing place. It was the place she had grown up at. Apparently the place dad had proposed to her at. It was in the fall, so all the leaves were melting away into pools in the ground. They dug her grave and we paid our respects.

When I finally get over the fact that Mom wasn't coming back, I find out they replaced me for the other Laney. They asked me where I was like I had done a crime against humanity. I asked them why the other Laney was holding my bass. They accused me for not "being in Grojband spirit" and how that the other Laney did. (Let me get this straight right now. I have nothing against the other Laney, well nothing severe against her.) I was shocked.

"I-I don't have what?"

"Grojband spirit. My Lanes over here does though," Corey said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. Anger boiled in me.

"Hello-o! Im the band manager!"

"Not anymore, remember? We discussed last meeting that my Lanes would be the new manager? Oh wait, you werent there! Of course you wouldn't!"

"Why is she holding MY bass? Why doesn't she have her own?" I said through gritted teeth trying to ignore the last part of that.

"Why is it always about YOU? Huh, Laney? Why is it always about YOU and how this happened to YOU and YOU getting out gigs, which YOU haven't been doing either. I swear this Laney is way more better than you'll ever be,"

"Corey, that was a bit harsh..." the blond Laney said softly to her boyfriend. See, I told you, she's really nice! At least SHE stood up for me, unlike Kin and Kon who were just watching.

"But it's true," he said crossing his arms and pouting.

"No everyone is special in thei-"

"MY MOM DIED YOU BIG JERK! WE WERE JUST OUT OF TOWN BURYING HER! I WAS GRIEVING FOR HER! DON'T ACT LIKE I DIDN'T TELL YOU! I TOLD YOU ALL! YOU JUST...WEren't... listening..." my voice faded out as the tears started to fall. I started to walk towards the door. I heard screams of protest. For each one I had an answer to.

"You can't leave," Kin said with such sadness.

"What's stopping me?" I didn't turn around. Kin and Kon were really good friends. I couldn't let them see me cry.

"We need you!" Kon exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"You have her," I said pointing at the other Laney.

"If you walk out right now... I'll-I'll kick you out of the band..." For this one I turned around. Corey had obviously said that one. I started to laugh and wiped my tears away.

"Remember how we met? Carrie said something around those lines to you. What did you say? 'Fine.' That's what you said. So, what will it be? If I did, would you seriously kick me out?"

"I-...I-...uh..." he said glancing around. All judgemental eyes were on him. I have no idea when, but Corey changed. He changed a lot. I couldn't stand being NEAR this new Corey.

"Corey, to make your decision easier, I say: Fine. I quit," And with that I walked out of the room. No one followed.

Now I'm here at my favorite area. The abandoned park. Spooky right? Wrong. It reminds me of the place my mom's grave is, except it has a Laney twist to it. It has swings over looking Peaceville Lake. I frickin' love swings.

The swings were beginning to become rusted and only one seat was still up and running. I sat there swinging slightly. I sighed and looked towards the sunset. Is this what heart breaks feel like? I just lost all my friends, my band, my everything. The only person who would remember me Is probably just my dad. Just my... dad... I can't believe that fact! I refuse. But, who else would be there? Lenny? I laughed out loud.

Why would Lenny still care about me? I was just a girl he used to know. He has his own wonderful life without me. No one really needs me. I know it might sound cliche, but I really want someone to need me. Not to use me, but to need me. Someone to love me. All those dreams are crushed though. Corey has another and Lenny gives me the cold sholder. Yes, I'm still in love with Lenny Sill. As much as I hate it, it's the truth. Everytime I'm no where near him I tell myself that he is dead to me and he doesn't care about me, but when I see him... my heart flutters and I-I- I cannot stand it! What if I did do it today? Would anyone care?

"Laney?" A voice, I recognised, startled me. I yelped and flinched on the swing. That sudden movement did it for the swing. The chains broke, and the swing (with me still on it) fell.

"Ow..." I mumbled. I heard a lot of shuffling going on behind me. Soon I felt a presence next to me.

"Hey, you okay?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine." I said looking up. There was the man in question. Lenny Sill was hovering above me. "Oh, its you," I tried to put scorn in my voice, but it came out less harsh than I wanted it to. It still had it's effect though.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, Laney. I'll just go if that's okay with you," he said quietly. He stood up to leave, when I stopped him. I dont know why I did, but I did. I guess I wanted the times back when we were friends. When everything was so simple. When everything was perfect.

"Actually... I kinda need to get a few things off my chest... c-could you listen for a bit?" He sat down next to me and put down his bass case, I guess I didn't notice it earlier.

"I'm all ears," he said with his contagious little smile.

I sighed and told him my story. I told him about how Corey got a girlfriend, how mom died, how the gang reacted to me, and how I quit the band. Then he did the most annoying thing he could have done. He laughed at me.

"I'm sorry. I guess telling you was a mistake," I stood up to leave.

"Wait, I'm sorry I laughed...it's just," he giggled again, " it's just that the same thing happening to me too."

It took me awhile to process this then I laughed too. I thought I was the only one going through this whole entire problem myself. It was good to know that someone else knew what I was dealing with. In reality I was really happy I could talk with him again it, was awhile since we talked as civilized human beings to each other.

"So why are you here? I haven't seen you here before?"

"Same here I thought this place was deserted,"

"Well I guess we're both wrong,"

"What were you wrong about?"

"About... uh... Nothing, "

"Whatever, Lenny, you make no sense whatsoever," we laughed like all the time we were seperated were nonexistent. And we were still best friends.

"I like making no sense," he said between tons of giggles. His giggles were so contagious, that I giggled.

"You are so weird," I said playfully. "So why did you quit your band I thought they love you there," I guess I struck a nerve, because he was solem all of a sudden.

"Are you kidding me? Carrie hated me. She treated me like dirt. Kim and Konnie had to pretend they hated me. We were all on the same boat. We all hated Carrie. You're lucky you had a band who didn't treat you like sh*t, all the time," that was really surprising to me. All this time I thought all bands were like mine. They gave everyone a chance and forgave one another.

"Well, why didn't you quit earlier?"

"I- she- we- Carrie had dirt on me, on all of us. She wouldn't let us go without reminding us about it, so when I quit," he laughed "when I quit it caused an uproar. She thinks I'm coming back tomorrow. Boy, is she wrong."

"What does she have on you?" At this he turned as red as his hair. He took a deep breath and mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?" I asked with a smirk. This was going to be good.

"I said: you do have a right to know..." he said making himself smaller and blushing harder. It was kind of adorable actually.

"Hey, you can tell me anything. We're besties, remember?" I nudged him with my elbow.

"Y-you mean it?"

"I swear it," he seemed really happy then. All of a sudden his happiness faltered, just a little.

"So what dirt did she have on you?" I was genuinely curious to see what this was all about.

"So, before I tell you, I want to say thank you for accepting me as a friend again. That really means a lot. I'm sorry about Corey and I'm sorry about your mom, I truly am. I just... I don't know how to tell you, and if I don't tell you.. you'll just find out tomorrow. Sorry for ranting... I just..." he sighed. I saw where this was going, and just to give him that extra push I scooted over next to him, making him blush even harder, if that was possible.

"You can tell me anything," I said with a smile.

"I-I-I kinda maaaybe sorta have a slight crush on y-" that was all the information I needed to draw my own conclusion. I rested my head on his shoulder making him stop what he was saying. I reached out my hand and held his.

"I kinda maybe sorta have a slight crush on you too," I said quoting his own adorable words.

"Good. Then its okay for me to do this," he said right before placing a simple kiss on my cheek.

"Ha ha man. You never had guts," I said giggling as I kissed HIM. I was so going to tease him about this later. But right now, I'm going to enjoy this kiss.

"Whaaaat? I'm supposed to kiss you!" He said blushing even harder than before. The full weight of my actions finally came down on me.

"Too much? Sorry I was caught in the moment an-" he kissed me. He knew how long my rants could be.

"Shut up," he said with a cute smile when we stopped.

"Whatever," I said pouting. He laughed then I joined in. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Let's form a band. You and me,"

"Yeah, we'll beat Corey and Carie at their own game!"

"And we can free Kim and Konnie!"

"Whoa," I said pushing him away slightly, "Who's knight in shining armor are you supposed to be? Mine. That's who," I said turning my back towards him.

"Wha- wow protective much?" I glanced behind me. I turned fully around and nudged my new boyfriend.

"Hey, I'm just kidding," I said scooting closer to him and resting my head on his shoulder again. He placed his arm ar ok und me again.

"Good, I thought you were one of those types of girlfriends for a moment," I shoved him.

"Whatever..." We stayed like that for a while. Just sitting there watching the sunset. All too soon he got up and stretched. "Where are you going?"

"To spread the news about our new band,"

"We haven't even made a name for it yet!"

"Hm... good point," I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Let's discuss this later at our official band meeting. Try to see if Kim and Konnie want to come,"

"Where do we meet?"

"Here at... hm... 4:30... We'll move on from there,"

"Okay,"

"Yeah,"

"So... after the first official meeting, wanna go some where?"

"Like... on a date?" I asked with a smirk, knowing that he would get all flustered and cute again.

"W-well if you want it to..." he said rubbing the back of his head, his face as red as a tomato.

"Great! Then it's a date!" I said with a smile on my face. We hugged one last time.

"Hey… I take that back,"

"What back?"

"About saying we were both wrong. You seriously are perfect," then he gave me one of those cute smiles that made my heart flutter. "See you tomorrow," he said waving at me as we went our separate ways.

"Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder. I took one last glance behind me and saw his retreating shadow and smiled. I finally had my best friend back. Well, now actually, my best friend and boyfriend.

A/N:

Okay, I know a lot of the characters were VERY out of character. But you know what? It made sense because, you know what I think it was good. So if I start getting hate, forget you. -3- Well actually the ending was kinda weird. So if you did like it PLEASE REVIEW! I'm making a sequel. I have no idea when it will be out, but it will probably be sometime this month. Please read and review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, hi guys! SO I just want to tell all of you guys that the sequel is now up and running. It is going to be a multi-chapter story. I am going to warn you right now, I have no updating schedule or somefin like that... So yeah. The story is called ****Freedom In The Basement.**** I hope you enjoy it! :D **

**PS. I won't update unless I get at least 3-5 reviews per chapter... so Please review!**


End file.
